Défi FF1
by drugdramione
Summary: Voici mon premier défi fanfiction donné par Manon, basé sur une chanson, à vous de deviner de laquelle il s'agit. J'espère que vous allez apprécier, bonne lecture! :)


Plongé dans mes songes, je n'entendais plus rien. Les bruits aux alentours me parvenaient de loin, comme si je me trouvais à des kilomètres d'eux. Je fixai, les yeux vitreux, mon verre d'alcool, posé sur le comptoir du bar. Je réfléchissais. Quelqu'un me rongeait l'esprit, envahissant totalement mes pensées. Cette personne était mon ex-copine. Hermione Granger.

 _Nous nous sommes séparés il y a six mois. Alors que je travaillais depuis plus de quatre heures sans relâche sur une affaire importante, Hermione ouvrit la porte de mon bureau, des valises à la main. Sa mine triste et fatiguée n'annonçait rien de bon._

 _''Drago, ça fait plusieurs mois que je réfléchis à notre situation. Et je pense que ça ne peut plus durer. Plus de cette manière.''_

 _Je me levai, abasourdi._

 _''Hermione, explique moi ce qui te contrarie, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe!''_

 _Elle soupira, exaspérée._

 _''Tu ne remarques pas comment tu te comportes avec moi. J'ai essayé de faire des efforts pour vivre avec, pendant nos deux ans de relation, je faisais de mon mieux pour passer outre cependant ça ne suffit plus.''_

 _''Que veux-tu dire ? Mon comportement ? Je ne t'ai jamais agressée ou proféré des injures. Ces petites attentions au quotidien, tout nos moments passés ensemble ne te contente plus ? Désires-tu un sac, une robe, une paire de chaussures en plus? Faisais-tu semblant de m'aimer durant tout ce temps ?'' Demandai-je frénétiquement._

 _Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir et cela me stressait au plus au point._

 _''Je n'exigeais pas une compensation matérielle, mais une compensation sentimentale. Je sais que tu m'aimes, tu me le prouves tous les jours. Malgré cela, lors de tes réunions familiales, soit tu ne m'invites pas sous prétexte que je m'ennuierai, soit tu me laisses en plan toute la soirée. Alors oui, il y avait des moments d'ennui et ceux-ci auraient été plus divertissants si tu t'étais tenu près de moi…_

 _Je prenais aussi conscience de l'hostilité des tes parents à mon égard étant donné ma condition de « roturière ». Mais en aucun cas je n'aurai cru que, même l'espace d'un soir, tu t'éloignerais de moi ainsi. J'ai l'impression que je te fais honte, tout simplement. En rue, tu t'écartes de moi, mettant une certaine distance entre nos corps. ''_

 _Elle s'arrêta un instant afin de reprendre son souffle._

 _'' En plus, tu accordes bien plus de temps à ton travail qu'à moi. Remarque égoïste, sûrement, pourtant véridique. Je sais à quel point tu t'investis dans ce job. Seulement réfléchis, depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas passé une journée ensemble, tranquillement, sans être interrompus par un coup de fil ?''_

 _J'encaissais en silence. Toutes ses paroles s'emboîtaient dans ma tête pour enfin arriver à une conclusion : notre relation se détruisait et mes actes avaient causé cet écroulement._

 _''Hermione, je suis désolé. Voilà une phrase extrêmement banale. Je suis dérouté, je croyais te combler, je ne m'apercevais pas du mal que je t'occasionnais. Je me trouvais dans ma bulle d'égoïsme, je ne pensais qu'à ma personne. J'aurais dû te témoigner davantage d'attention car tu le mérites amplement. Je n'avais pas honte de toi et je n'aurai jamais honte. Rassure-toi. Je voulais te protéger des remarques venimeuses des membres de ma famille. Ils ne mesurent pas leurs propos. Ces derniers t'auraient blessée et je m'en serais voulu. C'est pourquoi je te gardais éloignée le plus souvent d'eux. Bien sûr, l'ennui entrait également en jeu. Je réussissais à peine à rester éveillé, j'avais alors pensé que tu n'aurais pas tenu debout. Je ne dis pas que tu tombes facilement endormie, loin de là ! Enfin, un peu peut-être…''_

 _Nous avons rigolé. Cela faisait du bien de détendre l'atmosphère. Je repris._

 _'' J'ai sûrement dû oublier des informations, excuse-moi. Mais j'ai encore quelques questions à te poser. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? Pourquoi avoir attendu tant de temps pour me l'avouer ?''_

 _''Je pensais que tu percevrais le gouffre qui s'était formé entre nous. Ce n'est pas le cas, malheureusement. Ne te rejette pas la faute, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité, j'aurais du te prévenir bien avant''_

 _Une dernière question me taraudait l'esprit, impatiente d'être posée._

 _''Est-ce fini entre nous?''_

 _''A toi de me le dire.''_

 _Ma réponse nous surprit tous les deux._

 _''Oui. Je ne veux que ton bonheur et tu ne l'obtiendras pas en restant avec moi. J'aurais changé de comportement, certes, toutefois ça n'aurait pas duré et je serais revenu à mes vieilles habitudes. Nous aurions beaucoup plus souffert qu'à présent. N'aggravons pas les dégâts, pour le bien de chacun. Sache seulement que je suis devenu un homme meilleur grâce à toi et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant pour cela.''_

 _Un silence plana dans l'air. Finalement, Hermione s'approcha de moi, m'étreignit longuement. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, m'embrassa une dernière fois, effaça une larme qui m'avait échappé et me murmura_

 _''Au revoir, Drago.'' Sa phrase sonnait plutôt comme un adieu._

 **Les semaines qui suivirent furent les pires. Je tentais de retrouver le sourire, allant à des soirées avec des amis, plaisantant tout au long de la journée. Cependant avant de me coucher, j'enlevais ce masque d'amusement pour arborer un visage chagriné. Ma tristesse s'amplifiait lorsque je sentais un grand espace vide à côté de moi, dans le lit. Le seul qui voyait clair dans mon jeu était Blaise, mon meilleur ami. Je lui confiai tout, quitte à abandonner cette facette de froideur, d'impassibilité. Je me mettais à nu et lui me réconfortait. Je ne pouvais que l'apprécier davantage. Sans lui, qui sait où j'en serais à cette heure-ci.**

Quelqu'un me toucha l'épaule. Ce contact me fit revenir au temps présent, dans la salle de mariage. Je me retournai. C'était Théo. Il me montra quelque chose derrière lui. Au tout début, je ne compris pas. Des gens dansaient mais rien qui nécessite une attention particulière. Soudain, je la vis. Vêtue d'une robe bleue qui touchait le sol, cachant ses pieds. Coiffée de sa crinière de lionne, ses boucles retombant en cascade sur ses épaules et encadrant son visage. Elle semblait accaparer toutes les lumières de la salle, rayonnante. Elle m'avait manqué. Depuis notre rupture, je ne l'avais plus jamais revue. Disparue, envolée.

Un élément perturbait ce tableau idyllique. Un homme dansait avec elle, étroitement enlacés.

Un coup dans le cœur, tel fut le sentiment ressenti quand je les observais.

Je ne suis pas allé la voir. Je ne voulais pas gâcher son moment et je doutais de mon état, venir lui parler éméché l'aurait effrayée.

A ce moment-là, elle tourna la tête et m'aperçus. Je lui souris faiblement et elle fit de même.

Dans ma tête, des millions de pensées se formaient.

Une en particulier s'imposa.

''J'espère qu'il agit comme j'aurais dû le faire lorsque j'étais à tes côtés.''


End file.
